Everything Can Be Undone
by magicpuff
Summary: This is a story about an acolyte who accused himself that he had killed his cousin. He now searches for a way to bring him back to life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Guilt

Prontera. A very large and bustling city filled with merchants and businessmen. It is the place to meet up with friends, host meetings and hold transactions. Residents of this grand city were at peace mainly because of two reasons: the Knights who protect the city, and the Priests who were the spiritual advisors of the citizens.

Dane is a regular acolyte in his teens, not like other acolytes who seem to be 'fit', he was a little bit slimmer than the others. He had blue eyes and short brown hair and he lived in a small house near the Prontera Inn. He knocked on their house's door, waiting for his cousin to open it. He was standing outside for ten minutes, but still, no one opened the door.

He kicked the door, and shouted "Why do you ALWAYS have to wait for me to kick the door? Why didn't you open it? You're so ! You've got every trait that everyone hates!"

But to his surprise, he was talking to no one because there, right in front of him, was his cousin lying down on the floor, with a knife stabbed right straight to his heart.

He quickly ran outside and left his dead cousin lying on a pool of his own blood. He went into the Sanctuary, the place where Priests and Acolytes rest, where new borns are baptized and where the departed ones are prayed for.

"Father, I need to confess something! I have sinned! Please, I really need your forgive—" his statement was cut short by Father Paul, the cardinal of Prontera.

"Calm down, son. Now.. what is it that you need to tell me?" he calmly told Dane.

"I.. I have killed.. I have killed my cousin, Father! Please forgive me! Please, I want to see him alive!" he exclaimed.

"Kindly pray three 'Our Father's. Then you shall be forgiven," the cardinal uttered.

So he did. After praying, he knocked on Father Paul's door.

"Come in, son," the cardinal said.

"Now, will you resurrect him? I want to see him, Father. I want to see him alive. I guess.. I guess he was triggered to kill himself by the words that I told him.."

"I'm terribly sorry, son, you can be forgiven, but his body will rest in peace. Forever."

Tears were falling down from his eyes when Father Paul told him that the sin that he had committed was not reversible. Nothing can be done to make his cousin feel pain. Nothing can be done to make his cousin feel happiness. Nothing…

Dane went out of the Sanctuary, disappointed and guilty.

"I could have killed myself rather than tell him that he was too weak to stand for himself.. that he was too dense that he could not feel what others feel.. that he was too apathetic that he was not even concerned about what was happening around him. He was the only 'family' that I had since my parents left me.." he murmured to himself.

He went home. He carried his cousin's body to their backyard. He dug, and buried his cousin's body.

He went into his small room. There, he looked at the bed that he used to share with his cousin. Beside their bed, was a small, wooden table. He noticed an envelope on top of the table. He opened it, and it contained a letter. It was addressed to him, and was written by Jun, his cousin.

_Dear Dane,_

I know, I haven't done any good deed to you. I have tried, but it seems that everything that I have done was incomplete.. rather.. they weren't enough to satisfy you. I am deeply sorry for not being able to do the tasks you asked me, my dear cousin. But, all would be fine after this, since you will no longer see me. There will be no more eye sore in our little home. Even if you sometimes maltreat me, I still care for you, for you were the only 'family' that I had. Farewell, cousin, and I hope you'd always be on the right track. I wish I had realized my mistakes earlier, but I think it's too late.

Your cousin,  
Jun

His eyes were filled with guilt and anger at the same time.

"Why? Why did I ever have to say those things to you? They.. they weren't real.. I was just.. feeling jealous because everyone in the city likes you, but I think I was thinking different.." he said, as if he was talking to the piece of paper.

The next day, he went back to the Sanctuary.

"Father Paul, I have decided to go to Morroc to repent, and to think what can be done to repay my cousin for everything that he did to me."

"It's your choice, Dane. Good luck," Father Paul said, as he bade good bye to Dane.

He walked out of the city.. after a few hours, he saw himself in the quiet and humid Deserts of Sograt.

The wind blew his hair towards the opposite direction, his eyes were entered by particles of sand. But still, they were full of determination. Full of determination to revive his dead cousin.

"You'll live again, Jun.. just wait.. I will ask every Priest that I will meet to resurrect you.. but if no one could, I will strive to acquire the skills that will let you live in this world.. again.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Memories are alive… they tend to haunt…

The sun had been giving off it's mighty heat which made Dane feel very tired. He had been walking endlessly for days, hoping to reach Morroc in a few hours. He saw two guards looking after a city's gate.

"At last, Morroc," he thought, his eyes were filled with passion.

He was walking around the seemingly deserted town. He was familiarizing himself with the buildings, structures, townsfolk and stores. While he was roaming around the town, he felt like he was going to pass out. He was very thirsty. In fact, he was dehydrated. He didn't stop by any oasis while he was traveling since he was too depressed. While he was browsing through the wares being sold by some merchants of Morroc, he remembered some of the last conversations that he had with his cousin

"_Hey, Dane, would you like to go out and check the bazaars near the Prontera's second avenue?"_

"_No."_

"_But.. You might want to buy some clothes? Or maybe some fruits? You know, we need to fill in our refrigerator already. It's almost empty!"_

"_I said no. How many times would I have to tell you that I DO NOT WANT TO GO WITH YOU? Go by yourself, if you want to check those crap!"_

"What have I done..? I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry…,"

He didn't realize that he was murmuring to himself for two hours. A person who was wearing a tan colored suit and a maroon cape who was selling fruits nearby approached him. The alchemist was curious what Dane was doing and checked if he was alright.

"Mister, you've been standing there for hours. Are you sick or something?" asked the concerned alchemist.

There was no reply from Dane. He was just standing still, his lips were moving.. slowly.. he was certainly telling things to himself, but they were too soft for anyone near him to hear.

"Oh God, are you dead, sir?" "Uhh.. wait here.. I'm gonna call a doctor to check you out!"

The alchemist searched for specialists all over the town. Soon, people all over Morroc went near the alchemist's stall. They were all looking at Dane.

"Mom, look at him! He looks like a statue, only that his lips are moving! He's scary!" a boy said, after he pulled his mother's skirt to get her attention.

After a few minutes, the doctor that the alchemist called finally came. He examined Dane, and concluded that he was just dehydrated, and was thinking of something really tragic that he looked like he had experienced a severe stroke.

"He'll be alright, Mr. Wilkren," the doctor told the alchemist, just to calm him down.

"Shall we bring him to the nearest inn, doctor?" Mr. Wilkren suggested.

He looked at Dane straight into his eyes, and it seems that he knows Dane. He knew he had seen him somewhere.. somewhere in Prontera, the great city..

"C'mon Mr. Wilkren, help me carry him to the nearest inn or he might run out of fluid in his body!" exclaimed the doctor.

So they brought Dane to an inn. Traveler's Inn, to be exact. It was a small, old inn. It's walls weren't made of cement. Instead, they were made of sand. Piled up sand. Still, the beds in this inn were comfortable enough for an exhausted person to rest on. And of course, the best thing about this inn is that all services were free of charge.

"Welcome to Traveler's Inn," greeted the Kafra.

"Umm.., miss, we need a room.. I mean.. a cubicle.. f-for this man. And oh, please give us a glass of water, preferably cold." Mr. Wilkren asked nicely.

Mr. Wilkren and the doctor started to chat with each other, while they were looking after Dane.

"You know doctor, it seems that I have met this acolyte before. His eyes look familiar." Wilkren told the doctor.

The doctor looked at Wilkren, eye to eye. After a few seconds, he looked at Dane. After seven hours, Dane's finally awake.

"I'll go out now," the doctor said, as he broke the silence in the 'room'.

"Hey there, how are you? Are you feeling fine? You were unconscious for hours! Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better." Wilkren told Dane, as he handed out the cold glass of water.

"Thanks.. Hey.. hey, I.. I've seen you before.. you were the one who was dropping by our house in Pronte—" Dane was unable to complete his sentence.

"I was the one dropping by your house in Prontera. It was a daily routine for me. I never gave up on trying to sell newspapers to you, right?" Wilkren finished Dane's statement.

"Y-yes.. and.. you never had the chance to sell those to us. M-my cousin had always wanted to read the periodical 'Prontera Everyday' that you were peddling..," Dane answered, while trembling. He was remembering something about his cousin.. again.

"Hey, where's Jun, by the way? That's your cousin's name, right?" asked Mr. Wilkren, who had no idea what happened to Jun.

"He.. he is dead.. I killed him.. I killed him by my words.." Dane replied.

"W-what? What happened? Why..? He was such a good person! He shouldn't have died yet.. he's just too young to die.."

Dane stared at the pillars of sand nearby. He could clearly remember the cruelty that he showed to Jun…

"_Hey, Jun, since you have nothing to do, get the things I bought from the Pronteran dressmaker," he ordered Jun, who was busy preparing for the archer exam the next day. _

"_Sorry, Dane, I need to sander these trunks so that I can submit them tomorrow to the Archer guildsman in Payon," Jun replied with an apologizing tone, but full of hope._

"_How dare you, why do you always disregard my orders? You really are so dumb! You are so apathetic! So—"_

"Dane, you okay?" Wilkren asked. He looked worried because it seems that Dane was thinking about something again.

"It wasn't him, Wilkren.. it wasn't him who was apathetic.. it was I.." Dane cried, tears were heavily falling down from his eyes.

"What do you mean? What exactly happened?"

"All those words that I told him.. I think.. I think those triggered him to commit suicide.." Dane answered while he was slowly wiping his tears.

"Hey, you might faint again. Now go back to sleep and rest." Wilkren said. He was trying to soothe Dane's feelings.

"Yeah, I feel tired now. Wilkren, you come with me tomorrow? I'm planning to see Mother Matilda,"

Wilkren was shocked. He knew that Dane could not meet Mother Matilda the next day due to the fact that she was missing. The last time that she was seen in Morroc was before two rogues attacked the city, three years ago. He couldn't say a word, he knew that Dane would just be disappointed.

"Let's just see what we can do tomorrow. For now, just rest," Wilkren anxiously said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A historical incident

The sun had risen and Morroc had been exposed to it's heat, once again. Dane woke up and he stretched his arms up high. His hair was messy and there were little particles of sand in his blanket. Obviously, there was a strong wind during the night.

"Wilkren, wake up! It's nine o'clock and we still need to go to Mother Matilda," he said, in a loud, monotonous voice.

Wilkren stretched. He got up from his small yet comfortable bed. He fixed his red long hair then he organized his cart which contained four bottles of fresh water, some food, potions, solutions, test tubes and books. He put his wooden cart beside him.

"Dane, to tell you the truth, Mother Matilda is not here anymore. She could not be found anywhere in this town," Wilkren nervously said, thinking that Dane would do something unexpected.

"What did you say? What happened to her? I need to talk to her immediately. I need to ask her something!" Dane replied, with anger in his eyes.

"You see, two rogues attacked this town three years ago. They stole jewelry from the pawnshop, kidnapped the sons and daughters of rich men that lived here and put them up for ransom, and what's worse, they burnt the Morroc Palace. Then after a few weeks, the sultan of Morroc was found dead in his room,"

"What are you trying to tell me?" Dane asked.

"Townspeople believe that Mother Matilda was captured by those gangsters, and there is a possibility that she was kept by them in the Pyramids because it is suspected that those rogues were last seen going inside the Pyramids," Wilkren narrated.

Dane could not believe what he had heard. He needs to talk to her to ask about something. Something very important. He just couldn't bear that Mother Matilda was missing.. or worse, dead.

"I have decided, Wilkren. We shall go to the Pyramids next week, to check if Mother Matilda is still there," he said, it could be seen through his eyes that he was full of determination.

"B-but Dane! Once we enter the Pyramids, there is no assurance that we will get out! Horrible creatures reside in there, and we might be dead before we even find her!" Wilkren exclaimed, he was worried about what Dane said.

"If you won't go with me, fine then. I'll go by myself," Dane uttered, as he packed his clothes and necessities.

He was about to leave the inn when suddenly, he noticed that someone was following him. It was Wilkren.

"No, you couldn't go alone inside that dreaded place. I'd go with you," Wilkren said, as he smiled.

They walked, their shoes were filled with sand. They were about to enter the Pyramids when a guy who wore a long purple cloak, had bandages all over his body and a mask which covered the lower portion of his face came out from nowhere.

"Halt. You may not go in this sacred structure. Please turn back, if you wouldn't want to get hurt," the assassin said.

"Who told you that you could stop us from entering?" Dane said, filled with energy.

Wilkren looked at the stranger eye to eye. He knew that the stranger was ordered by the leader of the assassin clan to prohibit civilians to enter the Pyramids.

"You guys know what awful incident happened in Morroc three years ago, right? So I guess you know the reason why I am not allowing you to enter this place. Please, I am avoiding arguments. Just turn back,"

"No! We need to find Mother Matilda!" Dane exclaimed. He wished that the assassin would allow them to enter.

The assassin's expression suddenly changed from a determined person into a morbid one.

"Mother Matilda…" he sighed.

"What? What do you know about her?" Dane queried him.

The assassin said nothing. He removed the stones which hindered entry to the Pyramids. He looked at Dane and Wilkren, and he nodded.

"Let's go in," he calmly said.

"W-what? You mean you're letting us in?" Wilkren said, he was surprised by what he heard.

"Come on. Before I change my mind," the assassin impatiently said.

They entered the Pyramids. Dane and Wilkren did not know why the assassin suddenly permitted them to go in, nor how is he affiliated with Mother Matilda.

No one exactly knew what was in store for them in the Pyramids. Only time could tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Dim Pathways

It was dark inside the Pyramids. The three adventurers clung together to prevent separation. As they were struggling to find the way to the Pyramid's basement, Wilkren noticed something…

"Hey, guys, don't you think we are just moving in circles?" he questioned, his voice sounded very worried.

"No need to worry. I am very familiar with this place. We just need to get to the center of this maze," the assassin said with confidence.

Dane was overwhelmed by what the assassin said. He could not believe that they were actually working their way out of a deep maze! He sighed, then confronted the assassin..

"What? You mean this place is a maze? Are you sure you know the way to the basement.. or whatever? We've been walking for hours, and I'm very hungry! Could we stop for a while?" he imperiously said.

"We could stop, but we might not make it to the basement. Blood-sucking bats lurk this place," the assassin said.

"Never mind, let's go. We need to find Mother Matilda. I just need to talk to her about something, really," Dane uttered.

Wilkren was irritated by what was happening, especially because he could only see dim pathways. There were also instances that they encountered bat attacks, which made him feel really uncomfortable.

"For Odin's sake, could we just get out of here? Mother Matilda's been missing for like three years! We won't be able to find her! She might have died of hunger, or have been killed by monsters!" he exclaimed. He really wanted to get out of the dreadful place, the Pyramids.

"No, Wilkren, there's no turning back. Why did you come with me in the first place? You should have rested in that old inn and have your head massaged." Dane said, as if he was telling him that there's still hope in finding Mother Matilda.

Wilkren went beside Dane. He found it really cumbersome to travel there, especially with a stranger. A stranger who might have killed them right there.

"Hey.. don't you think that the man we're journeying with is a little bit annoying? I have a terrible feeling that he might do something to us. I think he knows that we do not know the right path to get to the basement, or the right path to get out," he whispered to Dane.

"Don't worry. I think we could trust him. Well, shall we ask for his name then?" Dane said.

"Hey," Dane said, while he pulled the assassin's cloak to get his attention.

"What's your name, if I may ask?" he courageously asked.

The assassin did not answer. He just continued walking as if he did not hear anything. After a few moments, he stopped moving, which made the two halt, too.

"Tch.. freaks are the only ones who ask what my name is. Anyway, El Thor's the name.., killing people's the game.." the assassin grumbled, and then he continued to walk.

Wilkren was really dissatisfied on how El Thor answered Dane's question. The only reason why he could not grab El Thor's cloak and tell him how annoying it was to travel with him was he was too afraid that El Thor might leave them there or kill them.

Unknown to them, they were already being chased by twenty-two blood-sucking purple bats. They reached a dead end. El Thor wondered why they met a dead end. He was certain that they were traveling on the right track.

"Now what, smarty-pants? I thought you knew the way to the basement?" Wilkren said, as he faced El Thor.

"Yes, this is supposed to be the right path. But now I'm having doubts.. Someone might have changed the—"El Thor was not able to continue because he heard someone shout.

"Gaaaaaaah! Die, bloodsucker!" Dane screamed while he was finishing the bats one by one with a threshing weapon which had a long piece of wood as its handle and a metal ball at its end.

El Thor quickly moved. He hid in the shadows, then he stroke the bats with numerous spiky teeth-like pillars from the ground. He finished the bats instantly. He approached Dane, who was being aided by Wilkren.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"Wow, it's a good thing you're worried about us!" Wilkren said.

El Thor did not utter a word. He went near Dane and he grabbed his right hand, to help him get up.

"Come on, I can sense that we're near the basement," he mumbled.

"Aaaah, my butt hurts… S-sure, let's go." Dane said as he got up.

They walked for a few minutes. They saw two torches which were clinging to the wall. They walked a few more inches, and they saw a staircase which led to an underground territory. El Thor knew they were almost there. They were almost in the basement. Just as they were about to go down, a man who wore long lavender coat and brownish pants—a stalker, flung a stone into their direction.

The stalker grinned. After a few seconds, he said "You guys are going nowhere…"


End file.
